Spyro's souls: last of us
by Sol1234
Summary: years after the events of Demon souls and LOS, a young human Magician/sorccer named Luke struggles to survive until rumors of a way to break the second scourge and meets the legendary purple dragon himself


**A fanfic of a story as if isonamic, from software, and Naughy dog worked together, a sneak peek of the story about my character name Luke who's a kind magician who became a saga a few years after the original Demons souls and legend of Spyro**

**Note: Spyro characters exist in my story and dragons are co existing with humans**

**Chapter 1**

"A fog that once existed had appeared again 100 years after a great hero defeated king allant, but 5 years after the dragon spyro defeated Malfor. In a distant town right by the uncurropted tower of Lataria filled with humans and visiting Dragons, in a small tower made of wood a human with blond wild hair 17 years of age wearing magician outfit named Luke is preparing to go to the town hall to settle a town meeting about the strange fog until a younger preteen 12 years of age wearing a pesant outfit name Troy came down the stairs looking unhappy "Hey u promised to stay with me" Luke turned around guilty seeing his little brother upset, he had to take care of him ever since their parents died "Troy I know this is hard for u but many people here are getting nervous about this fog and as a member of the Lataria counc… (sigh) ok if I have a chance I'll come back Promise?" "Yeah whatever" Troy was indeed disappointed that his older brother was always busy ever since their parents got killed during the war with Malfor.

7 hours later

During the hours Troy was just walking around the house either bored or annoyed at their magic ball(mystical phone) keeps glowing about a female human saying "Luke where the fuck are u!?", out of curiosity Troy went to a nearby window and saw Luke coming out of the fog very fast as if someone is chasing him, Luke barged into the living room and used a cupboard to barricade the front door causing Troy to panick "Troy pack ur things were leaving!" "Luke what's going o...aaaaaahhhhhhh!" From a nearby window a deformed Dragon jumped through causing the young Troy to get behind his older brother Luke as Luke took out his catalyst and aimed it at the deformed Dragon "STAY AWAY I don't want to hurt u!" Ignoring Luke's threat the dreadling dragon just charged but only to be slain by Luke's soul arrow and a lot of blood came out freaking out Troy "Bi...g brother... U killed him?!" Luke turned around his hands on Troy's shoulders "Troy ... do u remember the story I told u about about Demons?" Troy nodded "Little brother it's Real". The two Brothers packed their belongings got out of their house and a women whos a year younger than Luke came out of the nearby fog with black long hair with wearing the wizards outfit looking very out of breath "Luke?! Your alright" "Astrol whats going on around here?" "Ill explain as we head for the town gate" Luke, Troy, and Astrol ran through the streets of Lataria seeing Humans and Dragons either panicking around or being chased/killed by the same deformed creatures except some of them looked human and of course the dragon ones and Troy kinda sworned he heard some of them say "s.o.u.l.s", Luke however wanted to know what the heck is going on "Astrol!, can you tell me whats with all those creatures" "This might sound shocking but this shit is happening in every major city touched by the mysterious fog" "You fxxx kidding me!?" "NO IM NOT BUT LETS JUST KE... oh sxxx" the trio stopped their tracks to see a mob of dreglins blocking the town gate so instead they went to one of the Guard towers hopeing for another way to escape the cursed city.

The trio made it at least at the portal towers and were glad to see that theres a lake they could jump in but from a distance a group of figures are seeing with bow and arrows pointed at the group at attempted to shoot them. When Luke and Astrol jumped in time but Troy jumped in too late and one the unexpected arrow hit him.

At a nearby shore the three team group are seen on an unkown beach side with Luke being the first to get up followed by Astrol who saw in horror at Troy's fate "UMBASA!" Astrol's shout made Luke look back to see his brother hit by an arrow "OH SHIT TROY!" Luke went to the struggling Troy, removed the arrow, and held him in sober trying to keep him alive "NONONONONONONO PLEASE GOD PLEASE DON'T TAKE HIM (SOB)….UMBASA"

**The first chapter of the crossover of demon's souls and legend of spyro with a Last of us like story I hope its ok**


End file.
